


Christmastime

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Bones (TV)
Genre: Booth and Brennan make out, Christmas, F/M, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 17:59:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: It's Christmastime, but all Bones wants to do is work. Booth changes her mind.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so a disclaimer I have only seen through about halfway through season two of Bones so this may not be accurate as to what happens in the future because I haven't seen it yet

It was December 23rd. Christmastime. Sure, she could have taken it off. In fact, she did have it off. But murderers didn't take Christmas break. So neither did Dr Temperance Brennan.   
No, instead of going home, maybe baking cookies or hanging with her friends, she was in the office, looking over paperwork. Everyone else had already gone home. Well, she was pretty sure Hodgins and Angela were having sex in the evidence lockup, but everyone else had gone home. Was this paperwork imperative? Did anyone's life depend on it? No. Was she doing it because she was trying to mask her internal sadness during the Christmas season? She would never admit it, but yes. Christmas was never a happy time for Bones, no matter how many years went by.   
Her music was so loud, she could hardly hear the sound of someone clearing their throat in the doorway of her office. It was Booth. The sarcastic, shockingly handsome Booth, who Bones was totally into. Angela had been asking her for months why she didn't go out with him, and frankly, Bones didn't know why she didn't ask him. She supposed she was just waiting for the right time. If only she knew when the right time was.   
“Hi Booth.” Bones said, turning her music down.   
Booth frowned at her. “Bones, what are you doing here. It's almost Christmas! You should be home, or be with your friends or something.”  
She looked at him sadly. “Booth, you know how I feel about Christmas.”   
“I know, I know, it's just…” he walked closer to her desk. “You're my friend, Bones, and I can't stand to see you cooped up in here over Christmas.”  
Bones smiled slightly and put her pen down. “Well, if it makes you feel any better, I was planning on going home soon.”  
“Yeah, and you were probably planning on getting an early start on work tomorrow, aka Christmas Eve!” He leaned towards her. “Bones, it’s Christmastime. Go home.”  
Bones sighed. He had won her over. “Fine. But I'll have a lot of work to catch up with the day after Christmas.”  
Booth smiled. “Come on. I’ll drive you home.” 

 

December 24th. Christmas Eve. And where was Temperance Brennan? In her office at 8am, doing paperwork. Yes, in contradiction of what Booth had told her to do, Bones was in the office on Christmas Eve.   
In her defense, she did get a lot of paperwork done. But that excuse would not work for Booth, who had appeared in her office once again.   
“I knew you’d be in here, Bones.” Booth said, walking right up to her desk. “Go home.”  
Bones shook her head. “I'll get a lot more work done if I work today. I’ll take tomorrow off.”   
“No you won’t.” Leaning down, he looked under her desk. “That chair have wheels?”  
Bones knotted her eyebrows. “Yes, why?”  
Before she could protest, Booth had pushed her chair out of her office and down the hall. “You're getting out of this office, and you're going to enjoy this Christmas, so help me god!”  
Bones laughed. “Come on, Booth, I–”  
Before she could finish her sentence, he gave her chair a forceful push, sending it spinning down the hallway. They both broke into fits of laughter as the chair began to slow, and Bones attempted to stand up, but she was so dizzy she almost fell. Booth quickly ran up and put an arm around her to support her, smiling happily.   
“Dummy.” She said, and gave him a playful push.   
“See? That's something that we normal people call ‘Fun’. There was a Spongebob episode about it. Or do you not know what Spongebob is?” He laughed.   
She rolled her eyes. “Oh come on, Booth. I know who spongebob is. Do you think I've been living in a cave?”  
“Yeah! That's exactly what I think! I mean, you spend all of your time down in that damn lab.” His voice was still joking, but she could tell he was starting to get more serious. They were approaching ‘feelings territory’ and Bones wasn't sure she was ready for that.   
“Well, I like being down there. Bones make sense to me.” She said, giving a weak smile.   
Then, Bones realized that Booth’s arm was still around her, so she quickly shrugged it off. Don't want that situation to get awkward. Booth raised an eyebrow, but he didn't question her sudden rejection.   
“So, uh, Bones,” he said, a certain level of stress to his voice, “You got any plans for Christmas?”  
Bones shrugged. “Nah. I’ll probably just hang at home, maybe listen to some Christmas music.”  
Booth gave her a look of pity. “Well, you can always come over my place if you want to spend Christmas with someone. I'll have Parker for the last half of the day, but you can come over anytime you want. I’ll be there.”   
She nodded. “Thank you for the offer, Booth, but I’ll probably just stay home.”  
Booth looked defeated, but he knew she was stubborn. “Alright, well, if you change your mind, you know where to find me.”  
And with that, he walked away. Part of her regretted not taking him up on his offer, not running up to him and stopping him, but she knew, or at least she thought she knew, it was for the best.   
She did take his advice, and she went home. Her house wasn't exactly in the spirit of the season, however. She didn't have a Christmas tree, and the only thing that hinted that it was Christmastime was the Christmas music playing quietly over her large speaker system.   
She spent some time working on writing up ideas for her next book, but her thoughts kept going back to Booth. She knew dating colleagues was a bad idea, but she just couldn't shake the thought that maybe, someday, they could possibly make it work. She had seen how well it was going between Angela and Hodgins. Maybe. But not right now. She was focused on her career. But god, she sure did want to kiss him.   
At around 7, she heard a knock on the door. Looking through the peephole, she saw that it was Booth. Speak of the devil.   
“Bones, sorry to interrupt whatever it is you may have been doing…” he said, speaking with an air of urgency.   
“What is it? A body?” She asked. She secretly had hoped that a case would turn up and she'd be able to get back to work. But no such luck.   
He sighed. “No, it's not that. It's just… I can't stand the thought of you alone on Christmas. I mean, the whole holiday is centered around friends and family being together!”  
“So? What are you trying to say here, Booth?” Bones was starting to get more and more confused. What was he thinking?   
“What I’m saying here, Bones, is that…” he paused. “I love you, and I can't stand to think of you alone on Christmas. You're my best friend, and…”  
“Wait, hold up.” She interrupted, one particular phrase of his catching her interest. “You love me? As in, ‘friendly, platonic’ love, or ‘kissy, romantic’ love?”  
He ran a hand over his face, clearly mad at himself for letting it slip out. “Both, either works.” He closed his eyes and sighed. “You know what, this was a bad idea, I’m just gonna…”  
“No, don't go.” Bones said, placing a hand on his arm before he could walk away. “I feel the same way towards you.”   
He looked towards her, and their eyes locked, sending sparks throughout Bones’ body. She knew it was just her brain sending signals to release chemicals to trigger pleasure, but she didn't want to think about science right now. All she wanted was him.   
“Like… in the romantic way?” Booth stuttered, not taking his eyes away from hers.   
“Yes, exactly like that.” She said, reaching a hand up to stroke his cheek. She could feel slight stubble across his smooth skin, and it caused her brain to fire off happiness signals in overtime. “I love you too, Booth.”  
The next thing she knew, his arms were around her, and her lips were locked with his. The taste of his lips, the smell of his skin so close to hers… it was like nothing she had ever felt before. He was everything she had ever wanted in a partner, both in work and in romantic endeavors. Yes, there was still that little nagging fear in the back of her mind, fear that it wouldn't work out, but at that moment, all she could think about was him.

**Author's Note:**

> Even if this isn't entirely accurate who cares they make out it's fun


End file.
